Hyperdrive: A Wolves Road to Destiny
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Hyperdrive is the story of how Whitefang started in the year 2025 after he was frozen in 2012, he becomes a duelist with the help of Yusei and Akiza but when the Dark Signers return and the Grand prix coming up Whitefang must step up his game. YuseixAkiza
1. Opening Theme

**Whitefang gears up with Yusei, Jack and Crow ready to turbo duel as they set off down the Highway before Whitefang and Yusei shout**

**"LETS REV IT UP"**

Going fast makes me feel alive.

My heart beats in hyper drive.

**"WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE, THEY BRING TOGETHER GREAT COSMIC MIGHT, TAKE FLIGHT STARDUST DRAGON"**

**"LIGHT WILL OVERCOME THE DARK,COME FORTH WERE-RIDER ARMAGGEDON"**

Do you think you can win?

Only if I lose.

Just let destiny choose.

**Whitefang puts pedal to the metal during the grand-prix when he narrowly dodges an attack from Seven Knives Spider against team Storm before attacking with Wolf Warrior **

I can hear you breathin'.

I can see you comin'.

I can feel the wind.

It's blowing me around.

**Whitefang sees the attack from Sherry coming as he activates the trap Armaggedon Vice to stop Fleur de Chevelair from attacking Wolf Synchron before Yusei attacks her with Stardust's Cosmic Flare which drops Sherry to 0 lifepoints putting them through to face the imperials**

Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.

It's a blur... as I go by.

**Yusei and Whitefang bring out Armaggedon Star Dragon which goes up against Z-One's Mech lords**

I can hear you breathin'.

I can see you comin'.

I can feel the wind.

It's blowing me around.

**Whitefang, Akiza and Yusei are stood looking out on the horizon, wondering what challenges face them next**

See the sun arising.

Fire in the sky.

Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.

**As soon as Whitefang crosses the finish line with his team he fist pumps the air yelling "WE DID IT" as the screen turns to the title**

_**YU-GI-OH 5D's and Balto**_

_**Present**_

_**Hyperdrive: A Wolves Road to Destiny**_


	2. Humble Beginning

**"Why did sector security put me on patrol, I'm still new to this city" **

**the man on the duel runner grumbled irratibly, ever since the divine temple problem security just did routine sweeps round the city and the satelitte stopping thugs and arresting them, crime had gone considerably qiuet but today was no different because today three men were chasing down a little girl asking for information on Yusei, when she didn't cooperate they beat her up then held her upside down as she screamed in pain from the man crushing her ankles**

**"I told you I don't know where Yusei is" **

**The little girl was struggiling under the huge man's grasp as he shook her down and the two other thugs stole her cards from her, but the more she struggled the tighter the man squeezed his hands round her ankles causing her to scream in pain, when the guys had taken all her cards they just started beating her up before a runner pulled up outside where the thugs were and took off her helmet, this was Sherry Leblanc and she was pissed at the thugs bullying an innocent girl and she wasn't having any of it**

**"OI" **

**the thugs noticed Sherry and smirked evilly causing Sherry to back up in disgust at the thugs as they closed in on her.**

**"Ain't she that sexy blonde from the new 5D's duel team?"**

**Sherry didn't know what to do as they got closer to her causing her to catch her breath before the thugs grabbed her roughly but she was too quick for them as she kicked the first one in the groin and levelled the second one not knowing one of them had grabbed a pipe and hit her in the back of the head knocking her out not realising the girl had vanished making him angry when he finally realised but he soon smirked when he saw Sherry groaning in agony from the shot to the back of her head as she crawled slowly towards the entrance of the alley on one arm with the other clutching her head because the blood loss was making her go dizzy and slowly lose her vision, she thought it was the end until she heard a runner rev it's engine, it was black with gold tribal patterns on and armaggedon written on the back of the runner, before she passed out she heard **

**"Rise to Power and rule over us, Were-Rider Armaggedon" **

**The voice in Sherry's head carried on until she passed out from what she thought was a dream not knowing a pair of strong arms carried her to her saviours runner before reversing and driving away**

***Rider of the duel runner***

**"I hope this girl's ok, she took a really heavy hit from that punk, maybe Yusei will know what to do".**

***End of P.O.V.***

**While driving down the highway, the duelist's duel spirit Armaggedon whispers to his rider's ear, the rider nodded in agreement as he parked Armaggedon on the highway just as sector security came to him in their jeeps and runners, what the rider never expected was the security guard to be Crow Hogan, a friend of Yusei's had actually pulled him over because of Sherry knocked unconsieuss on his runner**

**"Whitefang!, what did you do to Sherry!"**

**"Thugs, the bastards did a cheap shot to her with a lead pipe, I'm trying to get her to Yusei and Aki's to see if Akiza can give treatment" **

**the security officer nodded in understanding before letting the rider get on his way towards Yusei and Aki's apartment with a bit more speed than last time as he went down the Daedalus bridge**

*****outside Yusei and Akiza's place*

**"Yusei, where's that bouquet I was going to give Carly after she married Jack?" **

**Akiza was in a panic, she was too busy looking for some flowers she had bought for her friend Carly due to her anniversary until she hears the door get burst down making her jump out of her skin aswell as Yusei to go running down to her as he sees who kicked open the front door**

**"WHO'S THERE" **

**Akiza shouted shakily when Whitefang walked in carrying Sherry bridal style towards the panic stricken Akiza has he lays Sherry down on the couch and goes rummaging through the house making Akiza try to speak but Whitefang stopped her**

**"Sherry got knocked out by thugs bullying a little girl" **

**Akiza mouth an "Ow" before getting some medical gear from the kitchen while Whitefang sat with Sherry who was trying to ignore the pain in her head as Akiza applied the alchohal to Sherry's wound before bandanging her up and letting her rest**

***Later***

**"Ow my head" **

**Sherry slowly opened her eyes only to close them again in pain as she stood up too fast, but while heading to the kitchen, hoping she would be able to contact Mizagouchi but she had no such luck, she tried her best to stand but she stumbled alot because she was still dizzy, but instead of falling to the floor, strong arms caught her as she slowly turned her head to see who had caught her and gasped**

**"You need to be steady Sher, you took a heavy blow to your head"**

**The were-rider duelist gave Sherry a smirk making her blush as helped her stand, as Sherry gained her balance Whitefang began tuning his runner with the occasional glance to make sure Sherry was ok, problem was, he would face a challenger in Van Damn as he pulled up on his runner the French Dragon outside Zora's shop, revving up the engine before shouting**

**"MONSIEUR WHITEFANG, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TURBO DUEL" Whitefang heard the arrogant french-man as he took his runner outside to see what the noise was about, Jack and Crow did the same as they headed off the frenchman**

**"Look froggie, why don't you shove your challenge up you're ass, I ent in the mood for arrogant french-men, my best friend Sherry was taken out by thugs, so go away before I set Armaggedon on you" Van took a dent in his pride but wasn't willing to go down without a fight**

**"I guess you're deck is full of toothless furballs" Whitefang stopped short of his runner and tightened his grip on his side-bar of his bike before growling his answer for the arrogant french man as he sat on his runner and revved his engine**

**"FOR YUSEI AND SHERRY, LET'S REV IT UP VAN DAMN"**


End file.
